


[帝國雙璧]因愛成癮

by Restlessnox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restlessnox/pseuds/Restlessnox
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

「哎呀，這個⋯⋯我可以說不愧是閣下你嗎？」

「給我閉嘴，修伯特。」

「遵命。」

黑髮男子以低沉的嗓音答應，但相應的行動，卻是挺腰讓已進入了大半的性器直搗坐在他身上之人的深處，對方仍是死命的想要忍住不發出任何聲音，把嘴唇咬得發白，全身肌肉也緊繃得如臨大敵。

身為帝國最顯赫的望族艾吉爾家的繼承人，本來並不可能容忍如此的屈辱：此刻青年一絲不掛地被逼跪坐著，雙手被吊縛在頭頂以上，慘白膚色和橘色烈焰似的頭髮，此刻更顯滑稽。濃稠黏滑的液體自他下半身滴下，菲爾迪南特不擅長魔道，他認知中的史萊姆是讓敵人窒息的攻擊魔法，怎料還有這種奇葩的用法。而就著那些液體不斷入侵他那未經開發的私密處的，正是他素常最看不起的人——皇女的走狗修伯特·溤·貝斯特拉。

問題是，他更不能容忍艾吉爾家的名聲受損，信守承諾是貴族基本素養，因此，他必須願賭服輸，像個妓女般打開雙腿：在他第三百九十九次向艾黛爾賈特發起決鬥的要求，不勝其煩的皇女大人終於忍不住向她的侍從求救。能幹的修伯特主動出擊，向菲爾迪南特提出要挑戰他的主公，必須先打敗身為部下的他，而條件是敗者必須一整夜任由勝者處置。

「論實力，我們二人理應不相上下，只是看來我必須為主公戰勝的覺悟比閣下強呢。」

「胡說！明明是你使詐！」

「開戰前沒有要求先訂立保障己方的規矩，難道不是閣下的失誤嗎？」

菲爾迪南特一時語塞。

「放心吧，我不會對閣下做太過份的事的⋯⋯明天是休息日，閣下騎不了馬也不礙事。」

這樣叫不過份的話，我將來得勢殺了這混蛋也只是剛好而已！不要說明天，他認為自己大概一星期也騎不了馬⋯⋯他深深吸氣，再緩緩吐氣，強忍著異物在深處戳弄的不適，穴口被撐開的脹痛令他無數次的想逃離，但每次坐直身子意圖抽出一點，內壁就會被硬熱的凶器再次搌壓，而且修伯特也不肯放過他，硬抓住他的臀肉要他重新坐下去，每次被逼出一聲哀號後，都會聽到那陰沉的笑聲。

「你這混⋯⋯啊！」

他慶幸自己背對著修伯特，不用看那傢伙侵犯他時的戲謔表情，也不會給對方看到他流了一臉的生理淚水和居然已硬了幾分的男性象徴。帝國宰相的公子從來沒想過自己被男人上也能興奮。

然而，正因為看不到，無法預測對方的行動，讓他的觸覺因恐懼而更為敏銳。骨節分明的手撫上了他的囊袋，進而緊緊裹住那敏感的東西，他相信自己的腰臀已經被揑得瘀青，這手勁如果⋯⋯可是那隻手並沒有在那裏久留，而是往上移至莖柱，當指尖拂過頂端，他這才知道那裏被流出的液體弄得濕漉漉了，對方以跟抽插後穴一樣的節奏擼動那已完全挺立的陽物，前後夾擊的快感樣從未體驗這種刺激的小少爺已無法思考，屁股不其然配合對方的攻佔上下搖動，僅有的理智讓他為自己居然隱隱的想要更多而羞恥到想死。

傳說精通魔道的人手也特別靈巧，現在那雙手正在他身上遊走，由小腹開始，往上一直到達胸前，而他的體温也隨之一路攀升，在令人疼痛與舒服之間的力度搓揉之下，鮮少被觸碰的乳頭像被電流罩住，蘇麻的感覺教他懷疑對方在他身上施了甚麼下流的小咒語。

「修伯特⋯⋯不⋯⋯這也太⋯⋯」

這人平時就是個陰沉的怪胎，雖然年紀尚輕，但帝國已有不少關於他以狠毒的招數幹掉政敵的傳聞，現在做起這種事來也施毫不手軟，一聲不吭的更顯得恐怖。

「修伯特大人真熟練啊，之前都用下三流的手段威脅了誰來跟你做這種事？」

菲爾迪南特被弄得不知如何是好，又放不下面子向對方討饒，只好胡亂說些甚麼以表絕不示弱。

修伯特沒有回應，只是埋頭繼續自顧自地進行他那仔細而精準的作業，就像獵人料理捕捉到的獵物：裏裏外外都洗淨，然後均勻地塗上醃料，正待入爐烹調。

各處私密的地方都被玩弄得一塌糊塗，本人卻被無視這一點讓菲爾迪南特惱羞成怒：

「喂，你倒是回個話啊！」 

「剛才不是閣下讓我閉嘴的嗎？可是啊，看來閣下下面這張嘴今晚都是閉不上的了，嘿⋯⋯」

修伯特的低笑和回應讓寒意自菲爾迪南特的心底升起，他不知自己接下來要遭受如何的玩弄，原本已經略為適應的後穴再次不自覺地收縮。

「嘶⋯⋯一言不合就夾緊的習慣還真是惡劣呢。」

修伯特報復似的加快了套弄的動作，對方不住地咽嗚和哀鳴同時全身顫抖，温熱的液體就在他的手中迸發，前後被同時刺激讓高潮遠較平常的持久，白濁自他指縫中滴落。

䆁放後菲爾迪南特瞬間失神，整個人軟軟地倒在修伯特的懷中，汗水濕透了皇女侍從黑色衣裳胸前的布料，怦然亂跳的心臟和貴族公子的嬌貴肉體，恍如只被一層薄膜隔開。

「唉，射了這麼多⋯⋯你平常都沒去找女人的？」

只顧著喘息的菲爾迪南特沒有餘力回答他的問題，只能狠狠地瞪了他一眼，那不甘心的神情讓素來冷靜得像冰山的修伯特紅了眼睛，他這才記得自己還有心跳。

仍保持著一副撲克臉的男人的動作和表情是兩個極端，按住著懷中之人的肩膀著他趴下，深埋在他後庭的昂掦稍稍退出，但前端還在洞口處沒有拔出來，當他雙臂著地，足以支撐自己的重量後，那折磨了他大半個晚上的器物再次一插到底，攻佔的一方毫不憐惜身下之人，無情的撞擊壓碎了受方最後的自尊，驕傲的大貴族終於放棄忍耐，放聲任由連自己都意想不到的聲音在學級教室回盪。

「菲爾迪南特閣下。」

「你就非得每次都像幽靈一樣閃出來嚇人不可？」

「抱歉，我習慣在走路時不發出聲響。」

「連走步路都可以如此惹人生厭，還真是一種才能呢。」

「謝謝誇獎。閣下的邀約便條我確實收到了，那就今晚見了。」

艾黛爾賈特原本是想等菲爾迪南特離去，才自牆角的陰影處走出，可是那向來在她面前趾高氣昂的艾吉爾公爵繼承人，今天居然直直自她身旁走過，並未留步對她作出任何刁難。話說回才，她剛才好像瞥見對方的耳朵正在發紅。

「午安，殿下。」

「真不知你用了甚麼方法讓菲爾迪南特不再對我死纏爛打，可是他最近倒好像纏上了你⋯⋯真不好意思呢，修伯特。難為你替我轉移視線⋯⋯」

「能為殿下分憂是在下的榮幸，而且我還算樂在其中呢。」

艾黛爾賈特覺得比起陰沉地冷笑，開心滿足地笑著的修伯特看起來更詭異。

「所以，你現在要去哪裏？這個方向不是只往馬廄和騎士之間？」

這位優秀的魔道士並不擅長騎術，對於照顧馬匹更是完全沒轍。

「嗯，我去那邊看看有沒有今晩可以用的道具。」

「今晚？道具？」

帝國的皇女從來不知道修道院馬廄會有魔道的道具，也不知道修伯特晚上也會研習課題，有這種用力過猛的人在身邊，壓力還真的不小呢。


	2. Chapter 2

「他媽的！」

不管多氣憤，菲爾迪南特從來都不屑說出那些粗言穢語，身為艾吉爾家的嫡子，一言一行都必須符合貴族的身分。整個加爾古.瑪庫修道院⋯⋯不，整個芙朵拉大陸能讓他說出這些字詞的也只有那個人。

「那他媽的修伯特倒底死到哪裡了？」

而他現在的行為也實在稱不上符合貴族的體統。

他就著修伯特給他調製的精油在自己的後穴插入第三根手指，他才剛發洩了一回，但卻仍是覺得不滿足，才想到他已習慣在性愛中被填滿。

自半年前作為決鬥敗北的賭注，被修伯特狠狠上了一回之後，他們就保持著床伴的關係，說是床伴也許不太準確，因為他們從來沒有好好的在床上做過，盡是在奇怪的地方玩些奇怪的遊戲。

修伯特實在意外地會玩，基本上已把菲爾迪南特想得到和想不到的玩法都做了一遍，每每都把他玩弄得又羞又惱。

有一回，別具闇魔法天份的術士居然把水晶做的法杖塞了進去，再施了個亂七八糟的咒語，品質優良的水晶成了自動的冰冷活塞，搗弄得他直打哆嗦之餘咽嗚連連，再換術士本人的熱杵打入，冰火交替的遊戲弄得他隔天參與課題時險些因為屁股痛而墮馬，只能偷偷喝口混合藥才不至於未開打就撤退。

而某一次在合力擊退魔物後，那手心幾乎還在冒煙的魔道士居然一把抱住剛翻下馬背的聖騎士，解開他的滿身胄甲，雖然那次的任務只有他們兩人，但在野外做這種事，不就簡直像野獸一樣？

「閣下的胸肌好像變大了，似乎有好好鍛鍊呢。」

更讓人火大的是，那傢伙一邊把人壓在身下，邊用那不冷不熱的語氣說的這些胡混的話。

「哼，日常勤於鍛鍊、身心時刻都準備好戰鬥，也是貴族的責任好嗎？」

「我以為是身心時刻都準備好被我⋯⋯喔，放鬆一點嘛，這樣進不去的⋯⋯」

「誰準你就這樣插進來？」

「菲爾迪南特閣下愈來愈懂享受了，開始抱怨前戲不足呢。」

「給我住手！」

菲爾迪南特想把人推開，明明力氣不可能比不過那只懂跟著皇女的侍從，但對方比他高上大半個頭，而且手長腳長，加上在這種時刻不知從哪裏來的威壓，居然把他牢牢壓制。

菲爾迪南特不知別人是怎麼樣的，但每當淋漓痛快的戰鬥過後，總是會有一股衝動隱隱自下腹升起，他通常會洗個冷水澡讓自己冷靜下來，這次來不及這樣做就被那該死的混蛋撩撥，比平常更快就放棄抵抗，後來竟是他自己慾求不滿的翹著臀部動了起來。

「想不到艾吉爾家的繼承人居然可以如此淫蕩，如果其他人知道了會怎樣說？」

話音尚未落地，承受的一方由始至終都沒有被碰過的男性中心，吐出了一股又一股的白濁，跟魔物的血液一同滋潤了大地。

菲爾迪南特完全不願承認自己光是後面被插就能射，其實他心底知道真正讓他按捺不住的是修伯特的言語。

修伯特的嗓音偏低，但尾音總是會微微提高，在嘲諷別人時最後一個音節會化為氣音，就像滑行的蛇，冷不防就在菲爾迪南特的耳邊咬他一小口，足以讓他全身麻痺，再次全身癱軟任人魚肉。

然而，帝國皇女的走狗也不是容易當的差事，奔波勞碌只是基本，最近修伯特也鮮少有空去招惹他，倒是他忍不住用各種理由把人叫出來，對方也懶得應對那些無中生有的刁難，直接了當地給他好好的一頓操，偶爾也滿粗暴的，沒什麼比無情的衝刺更快能讓菲爾迪南特停止他的碎唸，轉而專注在浪蕩的呻吟上。

現在這混蛋竟敢悄悄地消失，沒多久艾黛爾賈特和老師也不見了，其他人則一問三不知。

「我之前是有看到小艾爾黛跟老師在講悄悄話啦⋯⋯也許是去了做些令人快樂的事情喔？」

「別亂說。」

「只準侍從開心不許主公玩樂？這皇女大人也當得太可憐了吧。」

「妳⋯⋯妳在說甚麼呢？」

「哎呀，再說下去就會被那位大人滅口了吧？我現在可不敢欺負閣下呢，失陪了。」

「多洛緹雅！」

想起那天的對話，菲爾迪南特把挖洞埋了自己的衝動化為用手指抽插自己的洞穴的速度和力度，嘖嘖水聲彷彿要召告天下他的身體已被調教成甚麼模樣。

「可惡，怎麼⋯⋯還是不夠⋯⋯」

「閣下是想把自己的整條手臂都捅進去？以你的柔軟度來說是挺困難的。」 

那熟悉的聲音和語調，讓已深陷在情慾之中的青年瞬間頭皮發麻。

據那可惡的魔道士所言，這散發著異香的精油含有癲茄，除了用於潤滑和止痛之外，還有迷幻、催情的作用，也許是不自覺用得太多了，菲爾迪南特心想，居然產生了這樣的幻覺。

「所以閣下的身體已經沒有我不行了嗎？」

「修伯特，在我的幻覺中就老實一點，可以嗎？」

這也太可愛了，修伯特心想，這傢伙到底是有多豐富的想像力？

他沒有打算澄清美麗的誤會，他爬到床上，像蛇類滑行，穿了一身黑的修長身子幅蓋在赤裸下半身、張腿躺著的菲爾迪南特身上，像是隨時要吐信的嘴吻上了那可憐人類的唇。

那個綿長的吻比史萊姆更黏膩。

菲爾迪南特心想，好吧，反正是幻覺嘛。他的手指仍卡了在後穴中，修伯特抓著他的手腕抽了出來含在嘴中，那色情的畫面讓他忍不住用空著的另一隻手扯開他的褲頭。

他們以面對面之姿做愛，過份充足的「事前準備」讓他們得以迅速而直接地進入正題。濕潤的穴口貪婪地吞下整根莖柱，身心終於被填滿，換來一聲滿足的嘆息，內壁緊緊地吸附肉莖，根本不想讓它離開。他們都沒有說話，只是容讓情慾不斷升溫。

他們之前從來不接吻，但此刻一吻起來就沒完沒了。

在戰場上，英勇的聖騎士總是主動出擊，但在性事上卻由是慣於神出鬼沒的闇術師主導。如今毒蛇的獵物卻班門弄斧地把舌頭伸進對方的嘴裏，無師自通地撬開他的牙齒，可惜他的攻勢到此為止，呆在那裏不知接下來要怎樣做。

鼻腔發出的輕哼在修伯特的嘴巴忙著舌吻之時，聊表嘲諷之意，然後就吻得像要把對方的骨髓吸出似的。對於主權又被奪去，菲爾迪南特只能等到不得不換氣之時才有辦法發言。

「修伯特，你這混蛋⋯⋯我告訴你，我才不會愛你。」

突如其來的告白令能幹的新任宮內卿也無話可說，只能以每一下都直搗深處的頂入代替回應。

良久之後，他才開口說話，聲音有點沙啞。

「我知道，我可是你最討厭的人。」

「你也沒有那麼值得我費神去討厭啦⋯⋯」

「日出後你就會恨我了。」

「為甚麼？」

「算了，是我多言了，閣下能快活多一時就是一時罷了。」

甚麼跟甚麼嘛，這幻象也太難溝通了吧？

算了，反正又不是本尊。

他的雙腿勾著修伯特那脫下衣服才會發現如此精壯的腰，要求更深入的侵佔。

在迷離的狀態下，菲爾迪南特只知道緊緊抱著那總是在他身上巧取豪奪的男人。

二人有如沉浸在温熱的液體中，也許那是最接近胎兒在母親子宮中的體驗，他們現在是精神上的雙生兒，他們的整個宇宙唯二的生命體。當他們一起到達頂端之時，有如隕石墜落，然後一切復歸混沌。

修伯特沒有如往常一樣立即穿衣服離去，他只想賴在這張床上、和這個人身邊，不去想日出後的事。

「明天的儀式，你一定得出席嗎？罷了，問也是多餘的。」

「那你就快點消失吧，明明今晚是該早睡的⋯⋯」

「真無情吶，我回來大修道院後連陛下也沒見過呢。」

「陛下？陛下不是在皇城嗎⋯⋯」

香油的迷情作用也影響到術者本人，他差點讓前宰相的兒子提前知道他們成功逼宮，傀儡皇帝經已退位。

沉默再次在暗室內蔓延。

「菲爾迪南特你睡著了嗎？」

「嗯？」那語調根本是愛睏的孩子。

「沒事，你繼續睡吧。」

「咦，等等⋯⋯修伯特？你是真的？」

菲爾迪南特想到自己剛才的表現和說了出口的話，真的非常想死。

有著漆黑髮色的腦袋埋在菲爾迪南特的胸前。

「菲爾迪南特⋯⋯我好累，這裏可否收留我一下？」

「這到底是怎麼了，修伯特？」

修伯特沒有回應，均勻的呼吸宣告他已沉沉睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

同屬帝國陣營的兩隊人馬在通往加爾古.瑪庫修道院的森林小道上狹路相逢。

自當今皇帝艾黛爾賈登位起，五年過去了，艾吉爾聖騎士團原本光可鑒人的盔甲因殘酷的實戰而傷痕疊疊和貝斯特拉魔道工兵隊的術士袍也因披星戴月的軍旅生活而蒙上灰撲撲的塵土，菲爾迪南特和修伯特兩位年輕貴族已能挑起帝國的半邊天，但有些事情卻始終如一：跟隨他們多年的部下都知道一點，他們說有要事商討，必須單獨見面時，千萬不能靠近他們相會的地點。

「菲爾迪南特閣下，你確定要這樣嗎？現在離千年祭只有不到五小時。」

二人奉皇帝之命，得在千年祭前日夜兼程趕到大修道院。其實，就算沒有皇命，他們都會因為五年前的承諾回到那曾一起渡過數載光陰的地方，除了紀念逝去的恩師，那裏畢竟也是各種事情的因緣之地。

在離修道院三十里左右有一座日久失修的碉樓，他們還在士官學校就讀時，這裏還不是那麼殘破，他們當時因老在戰略課上爭執，被罰結伴前去討伐魔獸 ，誰會料到這對冤家完成任務後，就這樣在野外搞了起來？完事後，已錯過在日落前回程的時機，只好在躲在碉樓中，又翻雲覆雨了一整夜。

五年前勉強足以遮風擋雨的石製建築,如今已老舊到連野獸都不願以它做窩，但當年嚷著「在這種地方不行」的貴族公子卻無暇嫌棄那半塌的石牆，火焰般的紅髮傾瀉而下，籠罩在對方高大修長的身軀上，黑色的外袍被扯開，露出的領帶和襯衣已皺得不成樣子。

「我們有幾個月不見了吧？想當年我才離開幾個星期·⋯」

「你就非得每次都把這件事掛在嘴邊不可嗎？」

「那我們就用嘴巴來做別的事情？」

********

「喂，你這混蛋⋯⋯在幹甚麼！」

「嗯？⋯⋯」

修伯特口齒不清地回應了幾句完全不可能聽得懂的話，然而，就算他有好好說話，估計菲爾迪南特也不會有閒暇去弄清他到底在說甚麼。

後穴傳來一股蘇麻的感覺，那敏感的地方被輕輕舔了一口，菲爾迪南特反射性地躲開，卻被抓著臀部固定住，舌尖圍著菊瓣繞上了一圈，讓他全身毛管直豎，正要開口罵人，分身卻不爭氣地抬頭，他實在說不清現在的感覺是舒服還是噁心，只知自己的羞恥心已經爆炸。

「別⋯別再舔了⋯⋯」

菲爾迪南特幾乎是在求饒了，但個性惡劣的術士怎可能輕易放過他？

在津液的滋潤下，穴口很快就軟化了，舌尖試探式地伸進菊瓣中央，那圈肌肉毫不意外因受了刺激而緊縮，那一雙大手無情地撥開臀瓣，讓舌尖沒入在祕徑之中，興奮得哭泣的莖柱即使被一直冷落，整根仍是都被流出的透明液體弄得濕漉漉的，可是，更濕的是他的後庭，此刻伸進去的東西比平常的細和軟，但卻能仔細地照顧到內壁的無一道皺褶。這幾年來，那隱祕的地帶曾被不少奇奇怪怪的東西入侵，濕滑的舌頭卻是第一次，津液注滿了那祕密花園，混合了洞穴主人的液體滴落到地上。

「啊⋯⋯喂⋯⋯你⋯⋯」

甬道已被完全打開，隨著舌頭進出的速度加快，白濁自菲爾迪南的腿間噴灑。原本他已經有豐富的被幹射經驗，但卻想不到這次居然是後面被舔到射⋯⋯他下限到底在哪𥚃呢⋯⋯他自己已完全説不清了。

剛發洩了一回，菲爾迪南就被對方擁入懷中，平時威風澟澟地在二人身後飄揚的斗篷此刻被舖在地上充當地墊。

「喂，你不是打算這就睡了吧？」

「閉上嘴睡個一小時，然後我們繼續行軍。」

「你現在算是在命令我嗎？你⋯⋯」

「噓！」

於是在褲子也還未穿好的情況下，菲爾迪南還真的在修伯特的懷抱中迷迷糊糊地入睡了。

********  
破曉時分，艾吉爾聖騎士團和貝斯特拉魔道工兵隊全軍上下，看到兩位將領並駕齊驅的景象，無不膽戰心驚，沒人敢哼一聲，他們都不自覺，沉默地趕路的大軍，威壓足以令路上埋伏的賊兵無賴自動退散。

在抵達前最後一次的中途休息時，菲爾迪南特忍不住問道：

「昨晚這樣⋯⋯你真的沒問題？」

「問題可大了。我一路上都恨不得把你拉下馬狠狠侵犯呢⋯⋯」

修伯特俯身湊近菲爾迪南特的耳邊低語，享受對方震驚的神色。

「但這樣的事情，還是留待我們帝國大獲全勝之時吧。」

「最好你能等這麼久⋯⋯」

他有一種預感，千年祭將是這場戰爭的重要轉捩點，那感覺恰似當年跟陛下以及他們黑鷲學級所有人的恩師初到大修道院的那天。


	4. Chapter 4

「不愧是陛下，真的甚麼也瞞不過妳呢。」

「別開玩笑了，修伯特，這件事你也瞞得我太久。」

「所以陛下要治我的罪嗎？只要是陛下的命令，怎麼樣的懲罰我都會接受。」

「不了，那個人就是你的懲罰了吧？真搞不懂你們雙方的品味。喔，他往我們這邊走過來了，你們就趁着會議中場休息，好好⋯⋯温存一下吧？」

「請等一下，陛下⋯⋯」

迎面向他們走來的是新任宰相。

「皇帝陛下她怎麼一見到我就跑了，是因為我質疑新政的細節？」

「到底陛下是從哪裏學會使用那樣陰陽怪氣的名詞？」

「從你的臉？」

宮內卿聳聳肩，不可置否。

********  
宮內卿的宅邸離皇宮比較近，每逢會議中場的幾個小時的空檔，宰相大人都在他那邊作客。

「唉。」

「又怎麼了？」

「沒事，我只是在感嘆。」

都過了好些年了，菲爾迪南特知道即使不給任何回應，調侃他的話仍是會自修伯特口中而出，就沒停下解開鈕扣的動作。

「菲爾迪南特從進屋、泡茶到脫衣上床已自然得像女主人一樣呢。」

與其要稱讚菲爾迪南特這些年來情商的進步，倒不如說是他已放棄了抵抗。

「那倒我們倒不如真的結個婚好了，貝斯特拉和艾吉爾的聯姻，不知陛下會說甚麼呢？」

早上被新政弄得煩燥不安的宰相大人，只想趁午休淋漓盡致的打個炮解解悶氣，隨意還撃了一下就光著身子轉過去想要騎在修伯特身上，卻發現對方像石化了一樣，呆滯地看著前方。

「修伯特？修伯特閣下？修伯特·馮·貝斯特拉！」

「啊⋯⋯菲爾迪南特⋯⋯」

菲爾迪南特第一次看到他的床伴蒼白的臉上泛起紅暈。

「你發燒了？」

「穿衣服吧，我們去找陛下。」

「嗯？」

*********

「結婚？你們？你知道的，修伯特，我國可沒有這樣的先例⋯⋯」

「在下明白，儀式只需秘密進行我們就心滿意足了。」

「那也行，就等出征討伐黑暗蠢動者的老師回來後為你們證婚可好？」

「求之不得。」

「菲爾迪南特你為甚麼一直不說話？還真難得呢。」艾黛爾賈伸了個懶腰，無視宮內卿皺起的眉頭。「真是讓人妒忌啊，事關重大的會議開到一半，我的左右手居然就跟我說他們要結婚？我可不管，今天新政沒有通過一半以上你們別想要回家！」

今天大概沒時間做愛了吧，明明難得今天興致特別高昂呢⋯⋯

菲爾迪南特的腦袋勉強維持了如常運轉的假象。

*********

所有人都被艾黛爾賈困在會議廳直至凌晨，宰相大人一般不會堂而皇之地在貝斯特拉家過夜，但今夜被分別被土地政策和邊境軍事預算折磨得頭昏腦漲，一聲不吭地就被拐去了。

「慢點，你這樣很容易會受傷的。」

「沒事⋯⋯我可沒有哪麼脆弱！」

隨意地塗抹了一點精油，菲爾迪南特就打算直接一坐到底了，沒有充分準備好的後穴抗拒著異物，他眼角都被逼出生理涙水了，但仍硬要利用自己的體重向下壓，連作為入侵一方的修伯特都被他弄痛了。

「喂！你累瘋了嗎？別亂來。」

「不爽不要做！」

菲爾迪南特被推開後非常不高興地下床，想要撿起丟在地上的衣物穿上。

「你到底是怎麼了？」

修伯特用他高大修長的身軀封鎖對方的行動，然而驍勇的神聖騎士也不是省油的燈，居然一記肘狠狠往他的胸口砸下去，闇術士的格鬥技巧自然略遜一籌，被逼著把人放開，還倒退了好幾步，差點一頭撞到床柱上。

饒是士官學院時期，被脅迫著硬上的時候，菲爾迪南特也不曾如此激烈地反抗。

「我覺得我們要聊聊。」

「沒甚麼好聊的，你到底要不要做？」

「我懂了，所以菲爾迪南特閣下想要的只是性愛罷了？今天下午的事是我自作多情了。」

修伯特別過頭去，菲爾迪南特無法看到他的表情，只聽到幾聲久違的陰沉冷笑。

「為表歉意，我現在就給閣下您想要的吧。」

修伯特一點也沒有要手下留情的意思，每一下撞擊都粗暴而直接，即使他們第一次的性愛也稱不上你情我願，但跟現在相比，實在可以算得上是温柔了。

菲爾迪南特沒有作聲，只是地臉埋在抱枕堆中，硬生生地把咽嗚聲強吞下去，痛楚無阻他腿間之物興奮勃起，他忍不住要伸手撫慰，手腕卻被牢牢的抓住。

「我正在狠狠地操你，請專注地感受。」

對方另一隻手扯著那頭火紅的長髮，迫著他的頭高高昂起，淚水沿著臉龐滴落，火上加油似的，加速二人在慾望中燃燒怠盡。

修伯特覺得自己有生以來第一次如此失控，理智與肉體已完全分頭行事，他深知再這樣下去，跟菲爾迪南特好不容易才建立的關係將毀於一旦，但他卻無法停止挺進，到後來他身下的人已幾乎不懂得反應，維持著跪趴的動作，後穴已被搗得軟爛，毫無反抗能力地任由硬物反復進出。

即使他們兩個都仍然硬著，但卻無人能感受到快感，完全沒有想射的衝動，但又不想停止交合。

最後終止這場鬧劇的，是門外從僕不知應否打擾他們、有意無意製做出的窸窸窣窣的聲響。

畢竟，沒有宰相和宮內卿兩位大人，早晨的會議又如何能進行呢？


	5. Chapter 5

那一夜之後，宰相和宮內卿如常地為國效力，只是不再有那火辣的午休短聚，也沒有人提起那祕密的同性婚約。他們兩人不約而同地無視皇帝陛下詢問的眼神。

在眾人的努力下，帝國新法制定的進度遠超預期，但跟黑暗蠢動者的戰鬥卻陷入膠著的狀態，菲爾迪南特自告𡚒勇帶領艾吉爾聖騎士團支援前線，如今一去就已是三個月。

「我有多久沒聽過我的宰相和宮內卿吵架？這宮廷安靜得快讓我耳鳴了！這裏到底是皇宮還是墓園？」

艾黛爾賈因皇帝的身份而被勸退，不能到前線跟她戀慕的老師會合，心情已不是非常痛快，看到自己的宮內卿如活死人般的臉，就有點遷怒了。

修伯特無奈地苦笑，正想說些場面話安撫他的陛下幾句，就被前線的急報打斷了。

據報，艾吉爾聖騎士團在赤紅谷受困，主師菲爾迪南特負傷，目前失聯。

艾黛爾賈不動聲色地觀察修伯特的表情，別人不可能從那張樸克臉上看得出半點動搖，但她實在是認識修伯特太久了。

「去吧。自己的人自己帶回來。」

修伯特剎那間一閃而過的表情變化，足以讓皇帝陛下心情變好，她一點也不擔心自己的兩位左右手，他們才不可能就這樣放過對方，不會那麼容易去死的。  
*********  
菲爾迪南特被一隊魔道兵團從後追擊，封魔盾再好使也無法抵擋多久，要解決當前困局必需轉守為攻，然而英勇騎士已身中猛毒，每走一步都幾感受到自己體力下降，他甚至不知道自己是否能撐到援兵到來。

他看到他們的正前方不遠處揚起了沙塵，他憑經驗估算來者是一支中隊，從地面的震動頻率看來當中騎馬的人不多，再憑行進的步伐和速度，應該也是以術士為主的團體，他的背後已因敵人的共鳴魔法而火光熊熊，如果再被前方那些傢伙夾擊，團滅的結局怕是離他們不遠了。

後方飛來一個火球，菲爾迪南特策馬閃避，那火球卻剛好落在盾牌下方和他的身體之間的縫隙，披風下擺瞬間燃燒起來，菲爾迪南特心裏咒罵著，如果不是中了毒，這樣的雕蟲小技才不可能成功算計他菲爾迪南特.溤.艾吉爾！

他深知自己此刻要作出抉擇，倒底要不要自馬背躍下弄熄身上的火焰？馬兒已顯得有點慌亂，幸好那是一匹訓練有素的名駒，要是普通的戰馬，早就把他摔下去了，然而，如果此刻下馬，先不説後方追兵，也很容易被己方亂馬踐踏而死。

他已嗅到自己頭髮燒焦的味道，想到活活燒死也太痛苦了，把心一橫，用盡最後的力量正要飛躍下馬，突然就被黏黏糊糊的物質包圍，火焰𣊬間熄滅，他整個人被托住，推回馬背上。

原來前方來者不是別人，正是修伯特的貝斯特拉魔道工兵隊，他等待已久的緩軍終於到了。菲爾迪南特眼前一黑，就失去了知覺。

菲爾迪南特再次睜開雙眼，發現馬背上多了一個人。

「也虧你們能撐這麼久。接下來是暗法師對暗法師的戰鬥，沒有騎兵插手的餘地，你就先睡睡吧。」

熟悉的嘲諷語調讓他安心起來，本來仍想還擊一句「我可信不過你的騎術」，然而對方輕撫了他的後腦一下，睡意就如潮水湧上。

***********  
「修伯特？敵軍⋯⋯」

「當然是被我們打敗了。」

「那就好。」

菲爾迪南特環視四周，臨時搭建的軍帳只有他跟修伯特二人。英勇騎士掙扎著要起來。

「不用急，我已命其他人回去跟陛下覆命，他們現在已經差不多到埗了吧？」

「我睡了哪麼久？」

「能給你用上的聖療已經用了，但你中毒太深，一時三刻沒好得那麼快。」

「早就叫你在白魔法上多花一點工夫。」

「要靠別人來救的沒資格抱怨那麼多。」

菲爾迪南特嘟著嘴抱怨，修伯特又好氣又好笑，但仍揚起眉頭厲聲道：

「明知對方以遠程暗法攻擊為主，沒有配置足夠的魔防裝備，出陣又不多帶聖職的補師，是閣下考慮不周！」

對方自知理虧，一時也說不出話來。

「想快點回復到可以起行的話，只能這樣了。」

修伯特打開了一瓶解毒劑，仰頭喝了一口，按著菲爾迪南特的頭就吻下去，把藥劑渡進他的口中，還把舌頭伸進去好確定對方有把藥好好吞下。

「你！幹嘛啦⋯⋯」

「那你還要嗎？」

修伯特不知用甚麼方法加強了他口中藥劑的威力，立竿見影的藥效令菲爾迪南特不甘心地微微點頭，整瓶解毒劑灌完後，他也被吻得比剛中毒後更神智不清了。

「真想讓閣下看看自己被吻得全身發軟的樣子。」

「我可是中了毒！全身發軟很正常好不好？」

「那你要怎麼解釋這個？」

修伯特惡劣地用指尖戳了對方腿間硬物一下。

「這個⋯⋯還不是你餵藥的方法太色情⋯⋯」

「概然興致來了，要做嗎？」

*************

久違地被進入讓菲爾迪南特一下就快高潮了，他的雙腿被架在修伯特的肩上，被前所未有地溫柔的對待，每一下的插入都緩慢而深入，內壁的每一吋幾乎要被熨平似的，甬道綿密地吸吮著那硬熱的陽物，完全捨不得它離去，敏感的嫩肉都在哭喊著想要更霸道的侵佔，最好不要有任何縫隙，就這樣永遠緊密的結合。

「不⋯⋯不要拔出去⋯⋯再⋯⋯深入一點⋯⋯」

血液循環因性愛的刺激而加快，殘餘的毒性在體內運行令菲爾迪南特暈呼呼、飄飄然的，胡言亂語以外，還緊緊抱著修伯特不放。

從沒試過被如此熱情的招呼的修伯特倒是有點不知該如何回應，他準備的那枚戒指仍在他上衣內袋中，跟他的衣服一起躺在地上。

他必需稍為使勁，才能把被緊緊夾住的分身緩緩抽出，然後再用力冲刺，對方毫不吝嗇地用浪蕩的呻吟回應，這讓暗法師想起魔法初次在他體內產生共嗚的悸動，他不知道自己肉身承受魔力運行的極限，如果真的有反噬這回事的話，也許他們都已經在臨界點了。

修伯特望著菲爾迪南特深陷於情慾的表情，內心五味雜陳，他從來沒想過自己居然會有如此複雜而細膩的感受，愛情甚麼的從來都不在他人生規劃中佔有丁點份量，他自小知道自己作為貴族長子早晚必須結婚，只要聯姻的結果能對他侍奉的主公提供助力就好。

提出要跟菲爾迪南特結婚的舉動不要説是陛下，連他本人事後也被自己的莽撞嚇倒，貝斯特拉和艾吉爾兩大家族的嫡子、兩個大男人的婚姻，真是天大的笑話，而且家族繼承人又是另一個問題，影響之大簡直是可以動搖國本了，難怪會把那傢伙嚇跑。

「放心，不會離開你的。」

菲爾迪南特想念的，只是肉體的歡愉而已，修伯特這樣告訴自己，回去後就好好告訴他不用勉強，保持之前的搭擋加床伴的關係也夠好了⋯⋯

他再次挺腰深入所愛之人的深處，不想再思考其他事情。

二人的胸膛互相緊貼，心跳聲近乎一致，已完全分不出彼此。

***************  
「修伯特，你還醒著嗎？」

「嗯，我原本就沒打算睡，這裏畢竟離戰場不遠。」修伯特把懷中之人再抱緊了一點。「怎麼了？還覺得冷？」

「不，比剛才好多了。」

「不枉我那麼賣力幹活啊。」

「修伯特⋯⋯」

「又怎麼了？」

「謝謝你。」

「我只是奉陛下之命把她的宰相帶回去而已。」

「對不起⋯⋯如果我之前令你不快。」

「如果你說的是婚約那件事，請不用擔心，我也是一時興起而已，我們像之前那樣相處就好，陛下那邊我自己會去解釋。」

「手拿出來。」

「嗯？」

菲爾迪南特把一枚戒指塞到修伯特手中。

「這個，我一直帶在身上，想說沒死的話回去就給你。」

修伯特鮮少地啞口無言。

「不用說些甚麼！兩個男人結婚甚麼的也太難為情了，但我就是想讓你保管這個。但可以的話，別戴在手上那麼張揚⋯⋯」

那戒指可說是極盡浮誇，雖然在黑暗中看不出寶石的顏色，但從巨大的主石不難猜出那是艾吉爾家傳的戒指。

「給我這個真的好嗎？」

「給你就閉上嘴收下吧。」

「遵命。」

修伯特把兩枚指環放在一起，也許哪天菲爾迪南特會準備好接受他的哪枚吧？

「閣下還記得每次叫我閉嘴會發生甚麼事嗎？」

菲爾迪南特下一秒已被吻得無法發出半句抱怨。


End file.
